Yandere Killua x OC
by Halliemj
Summary: You met the ex-assassin during the Hunter Exam. But it led you to a path of mixed feelings for him. *Killua Zoldyck belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. I only own the story.*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _It was time for the fourth phase of the Hunter Exam._

" _Remove the seal from your card."_

 _As told, I removed the seal. '99' was labeled on my white card. Killua Zoldyck was my target? I glanced at him. A cunning smirk was seen from my eyes. He shot a glance back at me, making me jolt and look away._

 _I exited the boat last and entered the forest. Stealing Zoldyck's tag was my main objective. But how will I steal his tag was the question on my mind; Zoldyck would finish me off easily. His whole family were assassins._

* * *

~Timeskip~

 _I was searching for Killua. Searching for him could be dangerous for one main reason: he could detect anybody's presence. Sure, he was probably hunting his target, but Killua was being hunted himself. He could easily tell I'd be targeting him if I was near and detected._

 _Eventually I found him in the spooky woods fighting off and threating the troublesome triplets. This made me want to hide behind a tree and 'eavesdrop'. As I watched, Killua obtained his target's tag and… disappeared. Nervousness enveloped inside me and, to my surprise, my body collapsed from… lightheadedness? Something had impaled slightly behind my neck as I soon felt paralyzed and fatigued._

" _You are really unaware," an unfamiliar yet manly voice spoke. I could see the man's hand reaching out for my tag. Although, for a split-second, the man collapsed near my paralyzed body. I grew drowsy as I then slowly yet forcefully drift off into sleep, hearing in between another voice yet to be familiar._

" _My dearest Ellie."_

* * *

~Timeskip~

 _I woke up near a tree in the woods—no, I woke up in…_

 _Killua nuzzled me close to his chest. His slow breathing in my ear made me jolt. Killua looked deeply in my eyes and smirked lustfully yet cunningly, as if he knew I couldn't defeat him. My eyes widened in fear._

 _Killua grabbed my card and saw his number on it. "I'm your target. I knew it."_

 _I wanted to escape, but I knew I couldn't. He was stronger than me, even his grip on my body. Killua, still having that lustful smirk on his face, bit my neck. I moaned from his bite. He stopped biting me, examining the marks on my neck._

" _You're mine."_

* * *

 **Author's note: the italics in this prologue are flashbacks.**


	2. Chapter 1: Complicated Love

My name is Ellie.

It had been three years since the 287th Hunter Exam. I was fifteen years old. My Nen was Specialization. I became an Information Hunter after learning about Nen from Mizuken.

In these past three years, there was one person I'd been always trying to avoid. As time passed each year, it'd be ironic I was a so-called "Hunter"; I was the prey of one lustful, spiky silver-haired teen about the same age as me. He had beautifully—no— _deadly_ , blue eyes that made me tremble with fear.

 _Killua Zoldyck._

Oddly, as deadly as he was, Killua had taken an interest in me ever since the Hunter Exam. As a result, I became his prey, as he'd been clingy with me as if I was his goddess. At times when a gang tried to violate me, Killua would slaughter them passionately. Whenever I decided to escape as soon as he murdered the thugs, he would quickly pull my arm and then embrace me lovingly yet in a grip I couldn't easily break out from. Afterwards, Killua would suck on my neck with lust and bit it lightly to persuade me to let out a soft moan. Even after what Killua had done, calling it as "protecting" me, I didn't know what to think of him. I had mixed feelings for him ever since he…

"Ellie, wake up," a familiar voice said.

I groaned quietly. I was half asleep, although I forced my eyes to slightly open only to glance at a familiar face. I moved slightly only to feel myself stuck. Glancing slightly up, I felt something cold wrapping around my wrists, hanging me from the ceiling. If it weren't for my blurry vision, I could have made out where I was.

"Wh…where am I?"

"Where nobody would hurt you," he said.

The person cupped my chin and pulled it to face it towards his. My vision gradually improved. I could see the person had blue eyes—familiar, blue eyes with silver hair. My body slightly jolted. It was him: Killua Zoldyck.

"Where…?" I asked again, although my voice trailed off at the same time.

Killua cupped my cheeks only to kiss me afterwards. He kissed my lips passionately and lovingly with a hint of aggressiveness. His tongue licked mine with lust. I'd let him kiss me, but I did not kiss back; after all, I did have mixed feelings for the ex-assassin.

Killua parted as he spoke, "I'm sick of seeing you violated. There is no other thing that makes me want to vomit out my own internal organs. I couldn't take it."

"So, you abducted me?" I said in a slight pissed off tone. "The gang has hurt me enough—"

He kissed me once more before his facial expression changed into a deadly one. "If anyone hurts you, I WILL GUT THEM WITH AN HONEST TO GOD SMILE ON MY FACE AND PERCEIVE TO PAINT THE WALLS OF MY DULL WHITE ROOM WITH THEIR VERY OWN BLOOD!"

Oh, god no…

Gulping in fear, I replied, "But you're the one hurting me right now…"

Killua's blue eyes widened. He hesitated for a moment before his eyes started to water. "E-Ellie…"

"Being chained and locked up in here..." I said in a true emotional tone. "Is hurting me more than anything else."

Hesitation rose. Neither one of us spoke. This was the best I could do in persuading Killua to free me from my chains. My plan, however, wasn't finished.

"You're overly protective," I continued, "and that's not entirely bad. But this method pains me greatly. There are other methods of protecting oneself that won't hurt me. You truly care about me, don't you?"

Hesitation rose again. All I could do now was hope Killua would free me.

"Ellie…" Killua began. Then he kneeled to the ground and shed tears. Shocked, I glanced carefully at Killua. These tears were powerfully filled with sorrow.

"You… don't love me, huh?" He stated. My eyes widened. What did I even feel about him? My feelings were all too mixed up.

"You avoid me even when I've been always there for you, despite knowing you are independent. I did everything I could to win your heart yet you still shut me out. What did I do wrong, Ellie? You are as important to me as Gon…"

I grew speechless. He truly cared. What did I do to deserve an overly obsessed psychopath who would go to great lengths for my love?

Why… why were such complicated events like these transpired?


	3. Chapter 2: Mutual Love

**Killua's P.O.V**

I freed her. I freed my dearest Ellie. I couldn't, or wouldn't dare, further crush her heart that had been blinding me ever since we first met. I freed her only on one condition: never leave me in the dust, even if we weren't what I hoped or wished for. She agreed to it, but I doubted she'd keep it as a promise. Although if we weren't what I wished for, **if I couldn't have Ellie, then no one couldn't.**

We both agreed on staying at an inn. Ellie wanted to fight at Heaven's Arena. Being the nervous girl she is (mostly around me), she chose to pay for her own room. I was not against it. She needed a bit of space from me, I realized. I also realized my bloodlust was inevitable when…

I heard screaming coming from downstairs. Hearing them, I rushed out of my room and ran downstairs. My eyes widened in surprise from witnessing the scene at the corner of the inn. Three men surrounded Ellie, one of them having a bruise on their cheek, which could be easily assumed Ellie punched him in self-defense. Nobody else witnessed this scene. Approaching the group, a smirk widened across my face. Uncontrollably, sharp claws plunged inside hacked their hearts. A scarlet puddle formed on the floor from spilling out of my vicious, murderous hands. I could feel the heart beats for a few minutes before the disgraceful carcasses toppled to the ground. Glancing at the corpses, my face soon became neutral. Ellie ran upstairs in fear that could easily be read. Frowning and bagging the hearts, I followed her trail of fear. Grabbing the knob, I pulled open, but it was locked.

"Ellie," I said, "please let me in."

No response. Glancing down, I felt a sheer of guilt down my spine. Nobody watched, nor did they intervene. Once again, she had to glance at the murderous side of me. I couldn't help it; there was no other thing that made me want to vomit out my own internal organs.

Walking back to my room, I heard creaking. Turning around, my eyes spotted Ellie slightly opening her door. My heart skipped a beat.

"Come in," her voice cracked. She slightly opened the door more and stretched out her hand for me to hold. I slowly approached Ellie before grabbing her hand. She fully opened her door as I felt her hand slightly quiver. Uncontrollably, I tackled her to the floor. My lips smashed into her's. My tongue massaged her's lovingly. I was far in tune in deepening the kiss. I didn't let go. It eventually made Ellie kiss me back as soon as I felt her tongue. My face reddened insanely. It was a loving, passionate kiss. We parted slowly yet carefully. Ellie leaned towards my ear and whispered…

"I love you."

Fireworks went off in my mind. My eyes widened in shock. Ellie loved me back. Our love was mutual. Uncontrollably, I carried her in my arms and pinned her to the bed before smashing my lips into her's once again only to passionately make out with Ellie, filling my kiss with so much love.


End file.
